cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Freeman
Morgan Freeman (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''Coriolanus'' (1979) [Coriolanus]: Stabbed to death by a group of assassins. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm roughly familiar with the Shakespeare play.) *''That Was Then...This Is Now'' (1985) [Charlie Woods]: Shot in the head by pool hustlers. (Thanks to Fortza) *''Street Smart'' (1987) [Leo Smalls Jr. a.k.a. Fast Black]: Shot in the chest by Erik King in the street, after Christopher Reeve manipulates Erik into thinking Morgan is out to kill him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Glory (1989)'' [Sergeant Major John Rollins]: Possibly killed (off-screen) while charging the Confederate fort; the scene ends with Morgan and the other soldiers running towards a cannon, which then fires. Morgan's body is not shown among those being buried in a mass grave, but the implication of his death is pretty strong. (Thanks to Robert, The Grey Ghost, and Michael) *''The Power of One (1992)'' [Geel Piet]: Fatally beaten by Clive Russell in the prison yard; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Simon Fenton. *''Unforgiven (1992)'' [Ned Logan]: Flogged to death (off-screen) by Gene Hackman; we learn of his death afterwards when Anna Thomson informs Clint Eastwood, and his body is shown on display in a propped-up coffin when Clint rides into town. (Thanks to Robert) *''Nurse Betty (2000)'' [Charlie]: Shot to death (off-camera) in a shoot-out with police outside a hotel, after he says goodbye to Renee Zellweger and walks out. We only hear the shots from inside the room; his death is confirmed in a TV news report. *''The Sum of All Fears (2002)'' [DCI William Cabot]: Dies of radiation poisoning (combined with injuries from a car crash) after a nuclear bomb that was instigated by Alan Bates' men detonates nearby; he dies while talking to Ben Affleck. (Thanks to Tal) *''Dreamcatcher (2003)'' [Colonel Abraham Curtis]: Killed in an explosion when Tom Sizemore shoots down Morgan's helicopter. (Thanks to Ben) *''Lucky Number Slevin (2006)'' [The Boss]: Suffocated, along with Ben Kingsley, when Josh Hartnett puts plastic bags over their heads. (as a revenge for killing Josh's father (Scott Gibson) the same way) (Thanks to ND) *''The Bucket List'' (2007) [Carter Chambers]: Dies during surgery to treat a brain tumor; his body is shown lying on the operating table afterwards. (Thanks to Eric, ND. Scott, Giro, Daniel, Richard, and Tommy) *''Wanted (2008)'' [Sloan]: Shot in the back of the head with a sniper rifle by James McAvoy; after the bullet emerges from Morgan's head, the scene then rewinds to show the bullet's path going back to James. (Thanks to Daniel, ND, Steven, Manda, Andrew, and Tommy) *[[RED (2010)|''RED'' (2010)]] [Joe Matheson]: Shot to death by a sniper when Morgan walks out of the house (dressed in Bruce Willis' clothes), acting as a decoy so that Bruce, John Malkovich, and Helen Mirren can escape. (on top of having stage IV liver cancer). (Thanks to Tommy, ND, and Angel) *''Oblivion (2013)'' [Malcolm Beech]: Killed in an explosion, along with one of the Tom Cruise clones, when they detonate a nuclear device to destroy the ship. (Thanks to Tommy, Dignan, and ND) *''The LEGO Movie'' (2014; animated) [Vitruvius]: Decapitated when Lord Business (voiced by Will Ferrell) throws a coin at him; he dies while his severed head is talking to Emmett (voiced by Chris Pratt) and he appears to Emmett later on as a ghost. (Played for comic effect.) *''Last Knights (2015) '[Bartok]: Decapitated (off-screen) in an execution by Clive Owen after Owen is forced to do so reluctantly. TV Deaths * ''Death of a Prophet'' (1981)' [Malcolm X]: Assassinated/shot to death by Tommy Redmond Hicks and Mansoor Najeeullah while trying to give a speech in the ballroom. Gallery Morganfreeman.jpg|Morgan Freeman in ''Street Smart Lego.jpg|Morgan Freeman’s animated death in The Lego Movie Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1937 Births Category:Agnostic Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:WB Stars Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:War veterans Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Lego Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Neil LaBute Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Animated death scenes Category:Controversial actors Category:Actors who died in Timur Bekmambetov Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Hitman's Bodyguard Cast members Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees